Miracle de Noël
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Don est au chevet de Colby, blessé dans une opération une semaine auparavant. Slash Don/Colby


Préambule :

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Personnages : Don/Colby

Genre : Romance – Angst

Un OS écrit pour Noël sur un autre forum... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

**Miracle de Noël**

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

Seul le silence lui répondit : un silence épais, angoissant, d'autant plus angoissant qu'il n'était pas vraiment un silence, ponctué par les bips obsédants du moniteur et le souffle régulier du respirateur.

Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge : ce n'était pas juste ! Ce soir tout le monde se réjouissait, s'apprêtant à fêter Noël en famille, réunis autour d'un bon repas… Et lui il était là et il se sentait plus seul au monde que jamais.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Son regard embué de larmes se détourna du corps inerte.

- Papa, balbutia-t-il… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? Comment je pourrai continuer ?

Alan sentit son cœur se serrer à cette demande. Durant un instant il lui sembla retrouver son petit garçon, celui qui avait brusquement disparu l'été de ses huit ans, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte des possibilités de Charlie. Ce petit garçon là lui manquait : le gamin confiant, adorable, aimant, sensible, qui venait toujours vers lui ou sa mère pour chercher du réconfort lorsqu'il avait un chagrin. Bien sûr ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, mais il avait très vite compris qu'ils étaient désormais trop accaparés par les dons exceptionnels de son cadet pour avoir du temps « à perdre » avec lui. Et il avait appris à cacher ses chagrins, ses angoisses, ses peurs….

- Oh Donnie….

Que pouvait-il dire ? Comment le réconforter ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Les médecins avaient été très clairs : moins de dix pour cents de chance de se réveiller, encore moins de n'avoir aucune séquelle…

- Ca devrait être moi…  
- Quoi ?

- Ca devrait être moi, sur ce lit… C'était à moi que la balle était destinée…

Comme dans un éclair, Don revivait la scène : l'interpellation du gang, la fuite éperdue de trois de ses membres vers l'entrepôt, la fouille minutieuse des lieux qui avait permis d'arrêter deux d'entre eux et, au moment où il se tournait vers eux pour leur demander où était leur chef, Colby s'était jeté sur lui, l'avait catapulté sur le côté. Il était tombé, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait : puis son regard avait capté l'homme qui sortait de l'ombre, brandissant une arme. Plusieurs coups de feu avaient éclatés et l'homme s'était effondré, criblé de balles. Mais Don n'avait pas vu sa chute. Il venait de se rendre compte que Colby gisait au sol, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, une flaque de sang s'étendant déjà sous lui.

Il s'était relevé avec un cri, s'était précipité sur lui, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la plaie béante qui s'ouvrait sur le pectoral gauche.

- Non ! Non ! Colb ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends, reste avec moi !

Les yeux de Colby s'étaient attachés aux siens. Il y avait lu la douleur, le chagrin mais aussi le soulagement que lui soit sauf. Et puis Colby avait toussé et le sang lui était venu aux lèvres :

- Don…

- Non… Ne parle pas ! Garde tes forces !

Il se moquait éperdument que les agents présents le voient pleurer, lui, le superviseur de la section des crimes violents de Los Angeles, l'un des agents les plus respectés, les plus admirés de l'antenne du F.B.I. dans cette ville.

- Don…

Colby s'obstinait : il devait parler, il devait dire les mots, avant qu'il soit trop tard, avant que la brume et le froid qui commençaient à l'envelopper ne l'envahissent tout entier et ne l'emportent.

- Chut… Ca va aller….

Non ça n'allait pas aller, ils le savaient tous les deux. Colby le voyait aux larmes de son amant, à son affolement, lui qui restait toujours si calme, et il le sentait à ses membres gourds, à ce froid qui progressait en lui, atteignait jusqu'à ses os. Don s'en rendait compte à la quantité de sang qui maculait ses mains, qui coulait au sol malgré la pression qu'il appliquait, à ce filet rouge qui sinuait le long du menton de son amour, à ce voile qui obscurcissait petit à petit le regard tant aimé.

- Don… Je t'aime…

Son corps s'était tendu dans un dernier frisson et il avait fermé les yeux avant que sa tête ne roule sur le côté.

Du reste Don ne se souvenait que vaguement : ses cris, ses appels sans réponse et ce désespoir qui l'avait envahi. Puis on l'avait repoussé plus loin et il s'était débattu, fermement maintenu par David et Nikki : décidément cette fille avait la poigne d'un homme ! Des secouristes s'afféraient auprès de Colby : le sifflement strident du défibrillateur emplissait encore sa mémoire et le choc lorsque soudain il avait entendu les bips, irréguliers certes, mais qui prouvaient que Colby était vivant.

Puis il y avait eu la longue, l'interminable attente sur cette chaise inconfortable, dans cette pièce austère où rien n'incitait à l'espoir.

Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où son père et Charlie l'avaient rejoint. Simplement, tout à coup, ils étaient là, attentifs, compatissants, inquiets pour lui et pour Colby. Et la longue attente avait repris.

Et puis le chirurgien était sorti et Don avait compris, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Si Alan n'avait pas été là, nul doute qu'il se serait effondré à cet instant tandis que les mots cruels pénétraient en lui comme autant de poignards acérés. Colby avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang… le cœur qui s'était arrêté deux fois durant l'opération… ce cœur que la balle avait effleuré après avoir perforé le poumon… ce poumon qui s'était effondré et qui ne remplissait plus ses fonctions… Plus rien ne fonctionnait d'ailleurs : Colby ne vivait que grâce à ces machines qui respiraient pour lui, qui lui apportaient les fluides dont il avait besoin.

Mais le chirurgien ne leur avait laissé que peu d'espoir…

- Il faut y croire Donnie…, Colby peut aller bien.

Don adressa un regard désabusé à son père : comment croire à ces mots d'encouragement ? Il avait comme lui entendu le rapport du praticien. Si Colby survivait, et c'était un grand si, il risquait d'être gravement handicapé. Et Don savait que son compagnon n'accepterait pas d'être dépendant de qui que ce soit. Ce serait pire pour lui que la mort !

Et pourtant… Pourtant… Pouvoir le garder près de lui, même abîmé, même handicapé, même s'il n'était plus le Colby qu'il avait connu et aimé… Pouvoir simplement le regarder, entendre sa voix, respirer son odeur… Pouvoir lui dire combien il comptait pour lui, le lui prouver jour après jour… Pouvoir juste l'aimer encore… Etait-ce trop demander ?

Pourquoi la vie se montrait-elle si cruelle ? Durant toute son adolescence et le début de sa vie d'adulte, Don s'était si souvent senti seul, en marge, pas à sa place. D'abord au sein de sa famille, attentive à Charlie, organisée autour du génie et de ses besoins, puis loin d'elle, lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, de ne plus s'imposer là où il avait l'impression de n'être pas le bienvenu.

Il y avait eu l'université, les Stockton Rangers, puis Quantico, la recherche des fugitifs, Albuquerque… Partout il avait trouvé sa place, creusé son sillon… Mais partout il lui avait manqué quelque chose, la sensation d'avoir une personne réellement importante dans sa vie. Bien sûr il y avait maman, papa, Charlie… Ils comptaient pour lui… Mais comptait-il pour eux ? Bien sûr il y avait eu Nicky, Kim, Nadine, Robin, Liz… et tant d'autres dont les noms s'étaient dissous avec le temps… Elles avaient été importantes dans sa vie, durant un moment… Il avait pu croire qu'elles étaient celles auprès de qui il pourrait se poser, arracher ce masque qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps, et puis il s'était aperçu qu'il se trompait.

De bras en bras, de corps en corps, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait sans savoir, jusqu'à Colby… Là il avait su : auprès de lui il était à sa place, il était chez lui.

Et pour un instant d'inattention, tout cela devait lui être arraché ? Il savait que si Colby mourait il ne serait plus jamais entier. Bien sûr il survivrait : il continuerait sa route, pour son père, pour Charlie, pour ses amis… Mais une partie de lui mourrait avec son compagnon.

Pourquoi celui-ci s'était-il interposé entre lui et la balle ? Pourquoi s'était-il sacrifié pour lui ? Il connaissait la réponse : bien sûr qu'il la connaissait ! Colby avait fait ce que lui-même aurait fait si les rôles avaient été inversés. Parce que, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il avait eu le choix entre la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et la sienne. Et bien sûr ce n'était pas la sienne qu'il avait choisie.

Etrange paradoxe que de sauver la vie de celui qu'on aime en le condamnant à mener cette existence dans le désespoir et le remords, sans aucune chance d'être de nouveau heureux… Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on pouvait réagir à l'instant T. A ce moment-là, la seule chose qu'on voyait c'était que celui qu'on aimait allait vous être arraché et que vous pouviez empêcher cette tragédie. Qui pourrait se lever et dire qu'il ne ferait pas de même dans les mêmes circonstances ?

En tout cas pas lui….

Alan étudiait le visage pâle de son fils, cherchant les mots qui pourraient le réconforter et n'en trouvant aucun parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait : il se revoyait à la mort de Margaret, assis à côté de son lit tandis qu'elle s'éteignait doucement, priant pour que lui soit accordé un sursis, pour que la femme qu'il aimait reste auprès de lui. Rien de ce qu'on aurait pu dire ou faire alors ne l'aurait arraché à ces ténèbres qui l'envahissaient.

C'était injuste ! Don avait déjà perdu sa mère ! Il était si dévoué aux autres, depuis si longtemps. Il s'était toujours mis entre parenthèses au profit de ceux qu'il aimait : il avait droit à sa part de bonheur.

« Seigneur, vous n'avez pas écouté mes prières il y a six ans… Mais si aujourd'hui vous m'accordez votre attention, si vous m'offrez ce que vous m'avez alors refusé, je comprendrai pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Parce que vous saviez que ce jour allait arriver et combien je regretterai alors d'avoir déjà dilapidé la chance... »

Il priait au fond de lui en gardant la main de son fils étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir arracher cette douleur de lui pour la porter à sa place. Il ne savait pas comment Don réagirait si le pire venait à se produire : ou plutôt si, il le savait très bien. Don cacherait ses larmes, remettrait ce masque qu'il avait enfin enlevé depuis qu'il vivait avec Colby et il se jetterait à corps perdu dans son travail. Jusqu'au jour où une balle, un coup de couteau, une explosion – Dieu ! Il y avait tant de manières possibles de détruire le corps humain, cette formidable et si fragile machine ! – le coucherait à son tour sur un lit d'hôpital avant de l'emmener rejoindre cet homme dont il ne pourrait jamais faire le deuil.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que Colby gisait là, plus pâle que les draps qui le recouvraient, maintenu en vie par tout cet attirail à la fois effrayant et encourageant. Une semaine ! C'était plus que ce que les médecins lui avaient accordé… Mais rien n'était gagné… Et ce d'autant moins que plus longtemps il resterait dans le coma, moins ses chances de récupérations seraient élevées.

« Seigneur… C'est Noël aujourd'hui… Je vous en prie… »

Il souffrait : il souffrait pour Don, son cœur de père se déchirait de le voir ainsi démuni, perdu, hagard il souffrait pour Colby qui était son troisième fils, son enfant de cœur, celui qui avait redonné à son aîné son insouciance et sa gaieté première…

« Seigneur… »

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'être là. Don tenait la main de Colby et Alan tenait celle de Don. Ils formaient une chaîne, une chaîne de vie.

Il y eut soudain un changement dans le rythme du bip et Don tressaillit : en alerte.

- Colby… Non ! Colb… Pas ce soir !

Le bip s'accéléra soudain puis ralentit, accéléra encore avant de redescendre doucement, et de descendre encore…

Il y avait des médecins dans la pièce : on lui avait arraché la main qu'il tenait et il priait de toutes ses forces. Charlie les avait rejoints, il n'était jamais loin d'eux, mais les infirmières étaient très strictes : pas plus de deux visiteurs à la fois ! Sa famille était là, pour lui… Mais il savait que si cet homme le quittait, sa famille ne lui suffirait pas, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Ce sifflement, ce tracé plat qui s'inscrivait sur le moniteur, il lui semblait qu'il les verrait et les entendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. On les repoussait à l'extérieur, malgré ses prières, malgré ses larmes. Et une fois de plus il était dans cette salle vide… vide comme sa tête… vide comme son cœur… vide comme sa vie.

- Donnie…

La main de son père était de nouveau sur son épaule, forçant son attention. Il releva la tête, fixa le chirurgien qui se dirigeait vers eux. Son cœur battit plus vite en apercevant le sourire qu'il arborait. Depuis une semaine, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, jamais…

- Monsieur Eppes…

Il se releva : ses jambes tremblaient sous lui. Alan et Charlie se positionnèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche, prêts à le recevoir s'il s'effondrait.

- Docteur… Comment va-t-il ? Dites moi qu'il n'est pas…

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas le dire ce mot abhorré !

- Non ! Nous venons d'assister à un vrai miracle : non seulement il n'est pas mort, mais… C'est invraisemblable !

- Quoi ? que se passe-t-il ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il lui semblait que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, qu'il allait éclater en mille millions de morceaux et qu'il allait s'effondrer là, aux pieds de cet homme.

- Colby a repris connaissance : il respire seul. Je lui ai enlevé le tube. Bien sûr il est très faible mais…

Don le regardait, incrédule… Il était totalement déconnecté de la suite du discours. Il lui semblait que le monde se teintait de nouvelles couleurs… Soudain le médecin s'arrêta de parler :

- Je crois que je vous expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Je pense que tout ce que vous voulez maintenant c'est le voir.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Le voir ? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il ne parvenait pas à s convaincre que le cauchemar venait de prendre fin… Pourtant le sourire sur le visage du médecin, les regards ravis et encourageants d'Alan et Charlie, l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangée…

Tout cela était-il vrai ?

- Va… Va le voir fils… Il t'attend.

- Et embrasse-le pour nous.

Il les regarda encore, hésitant, un peu comme un petit enfant qui va faire ses premiers pas et n'ose pas lâcher la main qui le tient. Mais, comme des parents qui encouragent l'enfançon à aller de l'avant sans eux, ils lui faisaient signe de s'éloigner, d'aller là où son cœur l'appelait.

Ses jambes lui semblaient de plomb et son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait jusque dans son crâne : il y avait des petites étoiles devant ses yeux. Mais ses pas, d'abord hésitants, se firent plus assurés, plus vifs, plus rapides… Et c'est presque en courant qu'il atteignit la porte, qu'i l'ouvrit…

Dans le lit, appuyé à ses oreillers Colby l'attendait et son regard s'éclaira à son entrée. Don se figea sur le seuil, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il voyait : son amour avait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur lui. Il était débarrassé de l'hideuse machine qui pourtant le maintenait en vie. Bien sûr son visage était tiré, amaigri, mangé par des cernes et une barbe de deux jours, bien sûr sa posture prouvait sa faiblesse et sa fatigue… mais c'était lui, conscient, vivant… VIVANT !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! Colb… Oh Colby !

Il se précipita à son chevet, le prit tendrement dans ses bras, délicatement, comme on prend un objet fragile qu'on a peur de casser. Et c'était bien ce qu'il était pour lui à ce moment-là…

- Don…

La voix de Colby était rauque, haletante. Il savait que c'était le résulta de l'intubation. De toute façon il s'en moquait ! Colby était conscient ! Colby parlait ! Colby allait vivre ! Quelque part dans sa tête les mots du médecin lui revenaient, comme s'il les avaient enregistrés à son insu :

- Pas de séquelles visibles… scanner demain pour vérifier… parle… entend… pas de déficience neurologique perceptible… membres fonctionnels… miracle…

- Oh Colby…. si tu savais comme je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi…

Il refermait les yeux, épuisé par son combat pour la vie. Don l'aida à se rallonger. Mais il n'avait pas peur : il savait que désormais le pire était derrière eux et le meilleur à venir.

Il avait eu son miracle de Noël.

Il était minuit, le vingt-quatre décembre, et l'étoile du berger qui brillait si fort en cette nuit éclairait une chambre où deux hommes dormaient tranquillement, confiants dans la vie, confiant dans leur amour.

**FIN**


End file.
